The Love She Could Never Have
by TheEpicFox
Summary: The Love She Could Never Have is an alternative beginning to City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

The Love She Can Never Have

_This is an alternative beginning to City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare._

"Oh my God! Are you trying to kill us?" Clary screamed as the vampire motorcycle soared through the dark Brooklyn sky, a demon hanging onto the back of it. "Have a little faith," Jace said to her. He slammed all his weight into the handles so that the motorcycle rushed downward, as if they were falling. Clary gasped as the demons body fell and splattered to the ground. She held on tighter to Jace. The wind made his hair flutter against her cheek and a tidal wave of longing washed over her. "So am I dropping you at Luke's or are you coming back to the Institute?" He asked her. "Er, Luke's please," she replied.

She could hardly stand to be in the Institute anymore; Isabella acting like the doting little sister that she was and the awkward silences whenever she and Alec were left alone in a room. Not to mention the feeling of false belonging she got whenever she set foot inside; her mother tried so hard to shield her from the Shadow-hunter world, and there she was, fighting demons with the children of her mothers former allies from Valentines Circle. Her fathers circle.

How's your hand?" Jace asked Clary. A demon had sliced it open as they escaped onto the motorcycle, buy it was nothing a healing wound couldn't fix. "Fine," she replied. They flew in silence for the rest of the trip.

"Hey kiddo, I'm in the kitchen," Luke called out to her as she shut the front door of his apartment.  
"Please don't tell me your cooking, i don't want food poisoning," she replied.  
"Oh very funny," he said as she walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in an ironed shirt with a dark blue tie with yellow moons on, which was quite smart for Luke; but she could still see the dark circles under his eyes." What's the occasion?," she asked him.

"What happened to your hand?" He said, pointing to the thin scar on her hand, and clearly dodging the question. "Oh, nothing, just a demon. You see, I get these badass war wounds from time to time," Luke rolled his eyes. "So, whats with the shirt and tie?" She asked again.  
"I've, er, got someone important who i need to meet. Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he added as she raised her eyebrows. Too tired to press him for answers, she went to her room and opened her sketch book. At first she drew mindless sketches, but then she started drawing beautiful blonde hair and soft cheekbones and fierce eyes and - oh god, she was drawing him. The tidal wave of longing had turned into a tsunami which was drowning her. She couldn't kiss him the way she used to, she couldn't touch him the way normal siblings do and she couldn't look into his eyes and see the world melt away, like she desperately wished it would.

Because that was the past. And as she rested her head on the pillow, a sentence which was trapped in her mouth, escaped as a whisper..."I love you,".


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to a stabbing pain in her cheek, she must have slept on the corner of her notebook. Unwillingly, Clary got up and looked at the mirror. "Urgh," She said to herself. Her hair was sticking up at every possible angle and her mascara was smudged under her eyes. Still in her pj's, she trudged zombie-like into the kitchen. Shards of glass lay on the kitchen floor, broken and divided like a million stars in the night sky. "Luke?" She called out cautiously. She carefully stepped around the glass and looked out of the window; there were still pieces of glass stuck to the pane. Whatever broke it, must have came from the outside.

She saw a movement from the corner of her eye. Clary felt her heart accelerate and had to ball her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. Slowly, very slowly, she backed away from the room. One step at a time. "Ahh," She gasped as pain shot up her foot, she had stepped on one of the shards. She looked down at her foot and saw blood gashing out. Before she could register what was happening, she was thrown to the floor, hitting her head on the tile, making black spots to enter her vision.

"Well, hello Clarissa," a voice spoke to her. She lifted her head from the ground but she immediately regretted it as the black spots almost blinded her. Infront of her was - an angel? It - he - looked so beautiful. Jet black hair covered his forehead and hard, hazel eyes stared at her, as if pinning her down. His muscular frame was some what attractive yet...intimidating and almost scary. A wide smiled flashed across his face, showing two long needle-like teeth...

"That werewolf friend of yours is - was - very, very stupid, trying to reason with us. Wanting to become allies so we could fight together for the 'greater good'," He said, still smiling.  
"Wha - what did you do to Luke?" Clary stammered. The vampire's smile widened.  
"We taught him a lesson," He chuckled, tilting his head. "He thought he could get vampires and werewolves could work together to get the Mortal Cup from Valentine," Clary's heart was still not slowing. The vampire was ight infront of her, she could feel his breath on her face. "Bullshit!" He shouted. "I know Lucian Garroway has the Mortal Cup, he thought he could get us to fight with him to bring down Valentine. But guess what honey, we re not stupid,"  
"Luke doesn't have the Cup!" Clary exclaimed. What was going on? The vampire slapped Clary so hard, she let out a scream. "Liar!" He roared. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her of the floor. "You're going to tell me where Lucian hid the Cup, Clarissa,"  
"He. Dosen't. Have. It," She said, struggling for air as the vampire increased his grip around her neck.  
"Well then, you're just gonna have to find it," He spat out. Clary felt her eyelids drop as her heart finally began to slow down...


End file.
